This invention relates to a tap for a container such as a beer keg. More specifically, the invention relates to a tap for a keg having a fitting known as a Sankey-type fitting. Such a fitting includes a tubular neck having valve means which normally close the container to hold the beer under pressure in the container. The tap includes a probe adapted to be telescoped into the neck to open the valve means and permit pressurized gas to be injected into the keg while permitting beer to be dispensed from the keg. When the tap is coupled to the fitting, the probe is automatically sealed within the neck to prevent leakage around the fitting.
In some respects, the present tap is similar to that disclosed in Stenger U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,048 in that the present tap locks beneath an external lip on the neck of the keg and places no reliance on the conventional internal locking lugs of the Sankey-type fitting. By virtue of the tap locking onto the external lip, the tap does not damage the conventional internal locking lugs and may be used even on kegs whose lugs have been previously damaged.
The tap disclosed in the aforementioned Stenger patent has experienced significant commercial success. That tap does, however, require several components and thus is somewhat expensive to manufacture and assemble. Also, the tap disclosed in the Stenger patent relies on the camming action of a radially contractible collar to force the probe downwardly and effect opening of the valve means of the fitting. In some cases, tolerance stack-ups result in the probe being forced downwardly through only a relatively short stroke by the camming action of the collar.